As the popularity of sport utility vehicles (SUVs), pickup trucks and other light truck vehicles has grown over the years, the subject of impact compatibility between vehicles has attracted more attention. Historically, vehicles have been tested by driving the vehicle into a rigid fixed barrier. This has led to vehicles designed to protect the occupants within a striking vehicle in a frontal impact event with a similar vehicle. This approach is known as “self-protection”. For instance, the dynamic crush lengths of vehicles were designed according to their masses to provide for “self-protection” against a frontal impact with a similar vehicle. This approach has lead to stiffer front ends for sport utility, pickup trucks and other light truck vehicles.
Empirical data show that vehicle-to-vehicle impact events often involve vehicles of different sizes. In a front longitudinal impact event between a passenger car and a larger light truck vehicle, such as sport utility vehicles (SUV) and pickup trucks (hereinafter collectively referred to as “light trucks”), a bumper-to-bumper “over-ride/under-ride” phenomenon may arise because of a geometric mismatch between the larger vehicle and the passenger car. Recent research has been aimed at addressing both “self-protection” and “partner protection” in an effort to make larger vehicles more compatible during impact events. The present invention seeks to address the issue of compatibility during a front longitudinal impact event between a light truck vehicle, such as an SUV or pick-up type vehicle, and a passenger car.